The Running of The Bullfrogs!
The Running of The Bullfrogs! is the 22nd episode of Season 3. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Fernando *Señor Rena *Señorita Ribbitina *Frog Monster After Gil and Goby bring a tadpole to school, the class learns about the lifecycle of frogs. The show starts off with Molly introducing herself to the audience. However, she is interrupted by Gil, once again, who is dressed like a frog, hopping around. Molly attempts at introducing the show, but Gil keeps hopping and makes a 'Ribbit!' sound. Molly asks the viewers what he is dressed like, and soon responds with the answer; a frog. Then, Gil started hopping so high that Bubble Puppy slid a swimming pool in his place so Gil would be soaked. Finally, Molly swam up to Gil and announced it was time for Bubble Guppies. Goby and Gil were swimming to school today. On their way, Goby spotted a frog in its habitat; a pond. The two friends, and Bubble Puppy swam over to get a closer look as the frog dived into the water. Goby said there were baby frogs in the lake, but Gil didn't see the resemblance. Then he explained that frogs have tails when they're babies and they are called tadpoles. Gil and Bubble Puppy were amazed. Goby explained furthermore that when they get older, their tails will turn into legs. Gil thought to show everybody. Goby agreed and got a small container and caught a tadpole to show the class. He decided to name him: Fernando. Later on, the two friends hopped into the classroom like frogs. Goby showed the class Fernando and they all exclaimed in amazement. Then Mr. Grouper explained how tadpoles develop throughout their life. Afterwards, Gil and the guppies sing the pop song: Little Froggie. Deema h as the shop segment in this episode once again. She owns a place called Frog City, where you can visit different types of frogs in different habitats. Deema directed Oona to a Tree Frog's habitat (Rainforest) and a Toads habitat (Dessert). Oona explained that some frogs camouflage with their environment. After she finished exploring, Mr. Grouper then announces that it's time for lunch. Later, Molly explained that frogs live in many places in the world such as ponds, deserts and rainforests. She was soon interrupted by Gil who was in the same swimming pool trying to seek a frog. He had a butterfly net and a lily pad on top of his head. As he was explaining his plan to Molly, Bubble Puppy came into the pond, disguised as a frog to mess with Gil. As the guppy was about to attack, the puppy revealed himself, sending Gil shooting i n the air and splashing back into the pond. Afterwards, Goby called the two friends to play frogs with the rest of the class. The guppies were pretending to be different types of frogs! As Goby was hopping around, he greeted Fernando and realized he sprouted legs! That means he will become a fully grown frog soon and they can return him to his pond again. Afterwards, Mr. Grouper called him and the guppies to go outside! Deema and Nonny had the story segment in this episode with Gil narrating. Deema is Dr. Frogenstein and Nonny is her assist ant Egor. They decided to have a picnic on a very gloomy day in Bubble Vania. After they were finished eating, Egor pulled out a pie for him and the doctor to share. But as they were about to eat, a giant fly showed up and started talking gibberish. So the doctor and Egor decided to abandon their picnic and run away (With taking the pie of course) Later, Dr. Frogenstein and Egor decided to eat their pie in another location. Unfortunately the fly showed up again, scaring off the two. The doctor commanded her assistant to get the fly swatter. So he got it put of the basket and tapped it on the fly. Because the fly is a lot larger than a regular fly, it didn't work. It started yelling gibberish words again and they decided to swim away once again. The doctor was getting fed up with the fly and asked her assistant what to do. Egor decided that they should create a giant frog to eat the fly. Frogenstein loved that idea, so they swam to their labratory and got to work. Egor got a giant frog egg and placed it on the platform. Then he pulled the lever that took the platform up to the sky. To create their frog, the two scientists have to put the frogs life cycle on order whi ch is egg, tadpole, tadpole with legs and then an adult frog. As soon as they were about to finish their frog, the giant fly showed up at their door! Frogenstein commanded Egor to flick the switch on. As he did, a series of lightning bolts started to spark around the tadpole egg. Before they knew it, a giant electric frog was born. Frogenstein finally invited the fly inside and hid behind the giant fron with her assistant. The frog stuck its tounge on the fly and it soon went back in his mouth. Then the fly started to cry. Dr. Frogenstein told him why they creat the giant frog but all he wanted was pie. Then he asked if he could have some. So they all had a picnic but then the giant frog gets hungry and the giant fly decides to leave. Deema, Goby and Oona dance to The Frog Dance. Afterwards, Molly explains to the audience where do frogs live while Gil tries to look for a tree frog. Then Bubble Puppy comes out dressed like a frog and surprises him. Next, the guppies go to take Fernando back home at the pond. Gil and Goby along with the other runners wth their frogs run a track to frog pond. Señor Rana is the announcer and Señora Ribbitina gives the updates. The crowd cheers for the runners in the frogs. Along the way, Feranando gets distracted when he sees a fly and starts going after it. But he, Gil and Goby find their way to the pond and say goodbye to Fernando. Molly tells the viewers that she's happy that Fernando made it home. Gil and Bubble Puppy appear, dressed as flies, trying to attract some frogs. They did attracted one, but it was the giant frog from the story segment! They both fled from it and Molly giggled, ending the episode. *Pop Song: Little Froggie *Dance Song: The Frog Dance *Lunch Joke: Hopcorn Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes who have Goby as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes